Bliss & Blood
by VampirePaladin
Summary: It is the day of Ukraine's marriage to Canada. However, it bothers her that her sister isn't there.


There were certain nations that drew your eye to them. Without even trying there would be a silent compulsion that would force you to stand up and take notice of them. There were other nations that your gaze would just sort of slide past. It was not that you did not want to notice them; it was more like there was a little cocoon around them that begged for them not to be noticed. However, there would be those days, those few special days, when the nations that were normally ignored drew all eyes to them.

Today was one of those days.

Ukraine stood in the middle of the room. There were full length mirrors that reflected back to her a beautiful bride. It was hard to believe that it was her in that reflection. Yet, even if she would have protested and said she looked fine now, her many assistants would smile at her and say that they had not even gotten started yet.

Monaco was in front of her. Through her piercing glasses she studied the contours and hues of Ukraine's face. With the skill from her many years primping for casinos, she expertly applied the make up to the buxom blonde. It was important to bring out Ukraine's beauty without overpowering the simple purity she normally exuded.

Belgium knelt on the floor with needle and thread in hand. The color of the thread was so pale as to be nearly invisible when against the white field that was Ukraine's dress. With a cat grin she sat and sewed on the last of the lace trim onto the dress. Every so often she would look up and give a quick wink to one of the other women to say that she was going to be done with her job before the time to march down the isle came. When she was done no one would ever know that a knife had been taken to the dress.

Behind her was Hungary. The warrior woman was running a brush through Ukraine's hair. Ukraine would not have thought that there was very much that could be done with her short locks, yet Hungary was bound and determined to make them something exquisite for this special day.

"Hey, Vietnam, let me in," a voice from outside cheerily said to the guard of the bride's room.

"Alright," came the somewhat soft reply.

The wooden door swung open to reveal Seychelles in a breath of tropical air. She held her high heels in one hand. Her feet bare against the floor as she walked in.

"The new cake is done!"

"Really?"

"Yep, even managed to keep England away from the kitchen. France and Italy made it together."

Ukraine smiled at the island nation. "Thank you."

"We are not going to let your wedding be ruined just because the maid of honor is throwing a temper tantrum," said Hungary.

"Oh, hi, Vietnam, you look so cute in your dress!"

"Thank you, Taiwan."

Taiwan came bolting in a streak of pink and gold, almost falling over Seychelles. She held in her fist a bouquet. Taiwan brandished it like it was some rare feather of a mythical bird that she had just slain in a perilous quest.

"I did it! I got a new bouquet!"

"Everything is going to be perfect despite what your sister did." Belgium finished her sewing and stood up.

Ukraine turned her eyes away from the smiles that lit up the faces of all the other female nations. Her soft eyes gazed out the window at the Prince Edward Island countryside. No, today was not perfect. It was impossible to be perfect as long as she was not here. Her upper lip trembled at the thoughts of the previous night.

It had been the rehearsal dinner. With careful consideration, Ukraine and Canada had decided that Belarus should be the maid of honor and America the best man. Everyone had been in fairly good moods. Romano had not insulted potato eating. China and Taiwan did not get into politics. The micronations had been unusually well behaved. Unfortunately for all involved, no one had noticed the growing cloud over the head of Belarus. It was when someone had taken Ukraine's chair and America suggested she just sit on Canada's lap instead that Belarus had snapped.

She had called her sister all sorts of cruel names. The younger sister had mocked everything from her breasts, to her meekness, to her inability to make friends. Definitely the worst part was when Belarus accused her of marrying Canada because she could not get the real deal. Soft protests were trying to force their way out of Ukraine's lips when Belarus actually flipped over the table like some fan waiting for a webcomic event to update. She began to stomp over to the door, Lithuania tried to stop the irate woman but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

It was an hour later that they found the ruined corpse of the once pristine wedding cake in the kitchen. It had been a hard blow for Ukraine to take, but the real pain was yet to come. Her beautiful wedding dress now had several gashes in it. Even the casual observer could tell a blade had made them. The floor was covered with the crushed flowers from the bouquet. It had taken both Canada and Russia to calm the crying woman down when she saw it.

The sound of the door opening brought Ukraine back to the present. Liechtenstein stuck her head in, her ribbon bobbing.

"Miss Ukraine, there is someone here to see you."

Ukraine nodded her head. "Alright."

Liechtenstein's head disappeared. The door opened completely, revealing Belarus in her dark blue dress. The expression on the severe girl's face was as impossible to read as it always was when she was not angry.

All eyes in their myriad colors darted between the sisters. Hungary and Vietnam were both ready to tackle Belarus if she so much as twitched.

"I want to talk to my sister." All eyes were on Ukraine. "I mean alone, please."

With looks that ranged from concern to outright fear for Ukraine's safety, Hungary, Belgium, Seychelles, Taiwan and Monaco walked past Belarus and joined Vietnam and Liechtenstein in the hallway. The door closed with a soft thud that was somewhat like the seals on a submarine's hatches.

"Belarus, I-"

"Shut up, Ukraine. I don't want to hear you apologize when…"

"When?"

"When you didn't do anything wrong."

"But you were so angry."

Belarus' normally unflinching gaze moved down to her feet. "I was jealous. I wanted to be with him so much."

"With Russia."

"No, with Canada. I wanted him to ask me out. I hid behind brother to scare everyone else away so that there wouldn't be any competition when Canada came to sweep me off my feet and treat me like…"

"Like you are the most special person in the world?"

Belarus nodded.

"Belarus, are you crying?"

"No," she lied even as the tears started to run down her face.

Ukraine instinctively moved to her sister's side. Arms strong from farming pulled her sister's head to her warm chest. Belarus could hear her heart beat.

"I am so sorry. I should have noticed how you felt."

Only sobs came in reply from Belarus.

"I'll call off the wedding."

Her head shot up. Blue eyes and blue-violet eyes locked on each other. "Really? You'll really call it off."

"Of course. If you love Canada, I won't stand in your way, little sister." Ukraine gave her sister a smile. The thought of canceling the marriage made her large heart ache, but she would never hurt her sister like that.

"But… I thought you loved him?"

"I do. But, you are my sister."

"No!"

"Y-You don't want to be my sister anymore?" Tears began to well up in Ukraine's eyes.

"No," Belarus did her best to smile for her big sister, "I don't want you to cancel your wedding."

Ukraine pulled her sister to her for another hug. There really were no words to express what Ukraine felt, so she just hugged her sister tighter.

"Will you be my maid of honor, little sister?"

"Tak."

The wedding was perfect. It was everything Ukraine had always been too bashful to ask for. Well, there was a brief bit of chaos when they thought they had lost the groom. Thankfully, it turned out he had already been up at the altar and waiting. The decorations were simple, but pretty. Russia had told himself repeatedly that he would not cry. He had recited it over and over like a mantra. As Ukraine walked down the isle, he latched onto China with a scream that he was crying. Kumajiiro had been a perfect ring bearer. However, at the end of the day there was one moment that stood out in Ukraine's mind as the best moment of the entire. It was at the end of the wedding.

Ukraine had her back to all of the girls, except Hungary. Without peaking she threw the bouquet. She had put far too much force into it and the pretty flowers were going to go into the creek that ran next to the church. Most of the girls were smart enough not to go after it. Belarus never was like most girls.

She lunged for it, over extending herself. Her center of gravity was too far out. She felt her body start to plunge toward the still frigid water. Even as she fell she clutched the white flowers close to her.

"Gotcha," America said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto solid land.


End file.
